vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abby Bennett Wilson
Abby Bennett Wilson is the daughter of Sheila Bennett, mother of Bonnie Bennett, and former wife of Bonnie's unnamed father. She was also the best friend of Miranda Gilbert. Beautiful and bold, Abby is a very troubled woman who was forced to abandon her daughter and friend to lure Mikael out of town and entomb him. It took a lot of power and almost killed her. She recovered, but she never got her witch powers back. Abby later met her daughter, Bonnie. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. History Abby Bennett Wilson is from Mystic Falls. She has a daughter, Bonnie Bennet. She was best friends with Elena Gilbert's mother, Miranda Gilbert. Fifteen years ago an original, Mikael, came to Mystic Falls looking for the doppelganger. To save Elena, Abby lured Mikael away from Mystic Falls and entombed him. It took all of her magic to do it. It resulted in the loss of her magic. She never returned to Mystic Falls. In a new city, she began to go by Abby Wilson. She had a short relationship with a man whom had a son named Jamie. When he left, she took Jamie in and has raised him ever since. Abby didn't go back to Mystic Falls saying that there she was known as "Abby, the witch", but anywhere else, she's known as "Abby, the woman". Season Three Abby is visited by one of Klaus' hybrids. After a dream of Abby helping her, Bonnie and Elena go to see her. They meet the boy she took in, Jamie. Abby does not recognize Bonnie at first. She is very welcoming to Elena and Bonnie and makes them food which she considers an ice breaker. Bonnie, still angry with her, tells her they only came for help. Abby informs them of her loss of magic and her relationship with Elena's mother, Miranda. Later, Bonnie and Abby discuss the past. She tells of her reasons for leaving. Mikael came and she lured him away. She entombed him, but it drained all of her magic. Wanting a new life, she started over as Abby Wilson. Bonnie tells her of Grams' death. She subdues Bonnie with magic muting herbs after she turns her back. She takes Bonnie to Klaus' hybrid after Jamie is compelled and will shoot himself if Bonnie fails to tell them of the location of the coffins. She secretly tells Bonnie to warn her friends. Abby later tells Bonnie that her magic had been starting to fade the farther she got away from her and perhaps it was "nature's way of punishing me for leaving you." Lost Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans: '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Gallery Witch.jpg Abby Bennett.jpg B2~2.jpg B1~1.jpg A22.png A2.png Appearances Season 3 *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead '' Trivia *She's the first parent of Bonnie's who appear's in the series. *Her past and the reason why she abandoned Bonnie will be explained in season three. *She might have something to do with the unopenable coffin. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Witches Category:Out of Town Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mother